


Pretending

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We will always be pretending? Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever be pretending? Please tell me. Please Jasper…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AU! 
> 
> The Cullen's ARE NOT VAMPIRES BUT HUMANS, Kagome is the daughter of Billy and half sister to Jacob. The 'pack' and the Cullen's semi get along since they have no 'you're my mortal enemy thing going on'. Rose and Emmet ARE NOT a couple, I THINK that's all the warnings I have, for now.
> 
> Beta: HalfBlackWolfDemon

* * *

_"I have to stay strong."_ Her voice was barely a whisper as she steeled herself to enter the doorway. With one last deep breath she plastered a smile on her face and entered the room full of happy people. She laughed as she was approached by her friends and family.

"Ah there you are Kagome!" She smiled as she was pulled into a pair of manly arms.

"Hello Emmet!" She hugged him back and let him anchor her to his side as he waved over their other mutual friends.

"See! I told you she would come, hey Eddie you owe me ten bucks!"

She nodded and smiled as their friends joked around all smiling, happy to be here, happy for those they were here for. She chanced a glance to said people and bit back a wince as she saw them. He was talking quietly, unlike his brother, laughing with his own friends and joking all the while his arm was around  _her_ waist. Anchoring her to him, like Emmet was doing to her.

She was laughing happy, her eyes aglow with a happiness she herself would never know. She was his fiancée, the future mother of his children… that left no room for her. So she had settled for second best, an imitation. She loved Emmet, she really did but not like she loved him.

She would never love anyone like she loved him. It was her secret and she kept it well because if word got out… No, she didn't want to think about it, so she pretended. Pretended to be happy that Jasper was celebrating his engagement. Pretended that she loved Emmet with all her heart. Pretended that seeing him with her made her happy, that it didn't hurt her. Pretended not to still love him…

"Kagome are you okay?" She blinked and smiled at Emmet, who had worry written all over his face.

"I'm fine." He stared into her deep blue eyes with his brown ones as he led them towards a corner away from their friends and family.

"Are you sure? Is…is this too much? We can leave if you need to." Genuine concern was in his voice as he rubbed her arms comfortingly.

She shook her head; she wouldn't make him miss his own brother's engagement just because of her. "No, its fine Emmet. I'm over it, I promise." She leaned into his chest and hugged him, feeling horrid about her lie.

Emmet merely hmmed and hugged her back, catching his elder brother's gaze over her head. He quickly looked away, anger flaring a bit at the look in his brother's eyes. He had no right to look at her like that anymore. He had dumped her for Alice; he broke Kagome's heart because of a stupid rumor. A stupid unfounded rumor.

He blinked as Kagome mumbled something into his chest. "What was that Kagome?" His heart stopped for a second when she looked up at him her deep blue eyes seeing only him, for the  _first time_ they didn't see his brother and he could tell.

"Thank you Emmet, without you… I… just… thank you…. I love you." He felt his heart swell at her words and grinned as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you more." She didn't say anything but merely placed her head back on his chest, because it was true. He did love her more.

Jasper bit the inside of his cheek as he tore his eyes from the two love birds, anger boiling in his chest. He repressed it, he had no right to feel such things, she wasn't his girlfriend. Not anymore, he had Alice now and that was all he needed. If she wanted to get back at him by dating his younger brother then so be it. He didn't care, not anymore.

Yet throughout the night his gaze wandered back to them, to her, over and over. It didn't go unnoticed yet no one voiced it. It was far too touchy a subject and they were still dealing with the aftermath of everything that had happened. They lived in a small town and rumors and drama spread like fire. Sides had been taken and things said. Some things would never be the same, people, relationships, families. But… tonight was not the night to open that can of worms.

Kagome laughed half heartily as Emmet and her brother Jake continued their food eating contest. She laughed along with Rose and the others. She gasped and quickly patted Emmet's back as he began choking on food. "Emmet!" Panic was in her voice as he coughed to regain his breathing.

He gave her a shaky smile and grabbed her hand. "I-I'm fine, just need to take a break." She laughed as she playfully smacked the back of his head.

"Don't worry me like that! I can't lose you to!" It was only after the words were spoken and the room seemed to go deathly quiet that she realized what she had said and cleared her throat not looking at anyone. "I er-I'm going to step outside for a bit of fresh air. I'll be back in a bit." With that she left before anyone could stop her.

Emmet sighed and shook his head as he watched her go. He glanced to his left when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave his elder brother a tired small. "I-I don't know what to do Eddie. One minute she's fine and the next she depressed all over again. I shouldn't have asked her to come tonight."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Emmet, the only thing you can do is be there for her, it's clear to see she has some feelings for you but, you can't expect her to just get over your brother, they were together for two years, engaged to be married. She needs time Emmet."

Emmet nodded a small grin on his face as he rubbed his nose. "I know Eddie I'll wait for however long it takes her; I just want her to be happy again… it was partly my fault all that shit happened." His eyes darkened at that thought, damn him and his big mouth. He should have listened when people told him it would get him into trouble. The sad thing was it hadn't ruined his life but one of his best friend's and his brothers. He would never forgive himself for what had happened…

* * *

She sighed as she leaned on the balcony of the house, out of sight and ear shot of everyone else. "Way to go Kagome. You fucking moron." She shook her head as the cool night air caressed her body. It was a tad bit chilly; she was dressed in a dark purple semi-formal dress and her hair was pulled out of her face by a half up do. A few curls framed her face, her bangs rested over her finely shaped eyebrows.

"I don't think you're a moron Kagome." The voice was low and came from behind her; she stilled at it.

"What do you want Jasper, come to say some more mean things? To tell me how much better she is? Well if so then please leave me alone. I didn't come here to start more drama."

He didn't say anything for a minute as he leaned back against the wall behind her, his arms crossed over the dark brown dress shirt he wore. His long toned legs were wrapped in black pants and on his feet were a pair of plain dress shoes. He looked over her form, his mind wrapped in so many thoughts. "Then why did you come here? I never pegged you for a masochist. Then again I bet there's a lot I don't know about you… Not anymore."

Kagome took a shaky breath, her eyes starting to water at the harsh words, yet she held it together. "Look, I only came because Emmet wanted me too… He thought it would help me… Get over you."

He frowned at the mention of his younger brother, jealously flaring to life. "Is it? Is being with my brother helping you 'get over me'?" His words came out harsh and made her flinch.

Truthfully, yes, it did help a bit but she would never truly get over Jasper. She would always be comparing Emmet to Jasper, finding flaws in Emmet because he wasn't Jasper. But… If she were to say that, it would only give Jasper the satisfaction of knowing that without him she was nothing. Plus, she had no doubt word would somehow get out and it would reach Emmet. She didn't want to hurt him, she did love him…! Just not enough to get over his brother.

_Not yet._

So, with a shaky breath she nodded a waiver in her voice as she spoke. "Yes, I think it is. He's so different from you, he's louder, funnier, and brasher, he's so much better… I like being with him, and he makes me happy."

Jasper scoffed as he pushed off the wall and grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. "You're such a fucking lair. I can see the way you look at me, you still love me. I know it." Jealously tinted his words and made them harsher than he intended.

She tried tugging her arm out of his grasp but he held strong. "Let me go." She winced as he tightened his grip on her arm, no doubt leaving behind yet another mark on her.

"Never Kagome, a part of you will always belong to me." With that he pulled her struggling form into a kiss, his rational thoughts overwhelmed by the jealously and sting of her words.

She struggled weakly to pull away but soon gave into the kiss, she wanted this, deep down she really, really wanted him to kiss her and she hated herself for it. She looked away from him as he pulled away, his hand no longer holding her arm but gently caressing her face. She felt so fucking weak and disgusted with herself for that one kiss. "Why?" The word hung in the air between them as he caressed her face.

"I-I don't know…" The words were full of shit and they both knew it.

"Jasper don't lie to me, please. We both know you still care for me, why else would you kiss me? I know you still care about me on some level; two years' worth of feelings don't just go away…" Her lips trembled as she spoke.

He sighed running his thumb over her cheek. "No, I-I was being an idiot, I'm sorry…"

She closed her eyes. "Jasper…I can't…I can't keep doing this, I can't keep pretending…I-"

He cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. "No, just don't Kagome, just don't, it was a mistake. Just a mistake. I'm sorry I can't be with you, I can't…not anymore…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, hurt and anger welling in her chest. "I hate you Jasper."

He laughed as he pulled his hand away from her face. "I know. You know what forget it, this didn't happen okay. I'll see you when I do Alice's waiting for me and I'm sure Emmet's looking for you, so… Bye." With that he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and turned to leave.

"Jasper! I- please…I-" He cut her off by shaking his head, clenching his fists in his pockets.

"Look just forget it Kagome, I was being stupid. Okay? Just forget it." With that he walked away from her, his eyes downcast, feeling like an asshole.

She curled into herself, wrapping her arms around herself as she bit her lip to hold back her sobs. She bit harder hoping the physical pain would make the emotional pain go away… it didn't. She looked up to the sky, her eyes closed in an attempt to hold back tears. "I still love you…." The words were whispered, broken and hung in the air.


End file.
